


The One That I Want

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jess’s birthday weekend, which meant that it was her turn to make selections for their movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet #3 for clea2011, November 2014.

_“If you change your mind,_   
_I’m the first in line_   
_Honey I’m still free,_   
_Take a chance on me.”_

Becker felt like his ears were about to bleed.

It was Jess’s birthday weekend, which meant that it was her turn to make selections for their movie night. The theme tonight was musicals. So far, he’d survived two hours of _Les Misérables_ and was about halfway through _Mamma Mia!_. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

He looked over at Jess, who was happily mouthing the words. He suspected this was payback for him making her sit through all the _Terminator_ and _Die Hard_ movies.

As the film’s credits rolled, he sighed in relief. “Well, so much for that.” He got up to eject the DVD from the player, but Jess snatched the remote from his hands before he could switch it to something else.

“We’re not done yet.” She held up the DVD package for _Grease_.

Becker groaned. The things he did for love.

_“You’re the one that I want,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh!”_


End file.
